


Academy of Light

by amanounmei



Category: Green Lantern - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanounmei/pseuds/amanounmei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine a place where the power to wield the Emotional Spectrum is taught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Academy of Light

The planet itself was lush. As he was flown towards the complex, he could see vast areas of what he could only call forests, even though what he supposed was plants looked nothing like the trees and the bushes he knew from home. While similar in shape, they were in hues from delicate violet to dark purple, and their equivalent of leaves took much less geometrically ordered shapes, even though there did seem to be some order to it.

Where there were no tall plants he could see smaller ones, either saplings or short bushes in the same colours, or what could pass for grass. All in all “purple” was the word he would choose if he were to describe this side of the planet, especially once he saw a medium-sized lake among all the alien trees. Obviously H2O looked the same everywhere in the universe.

But the buildings were what caught his eyes most. They were all connected by narrower passages, so in practice they formed just one huge interconnected building. The grounds did not appear any different from the outside wilderness, except the clear look of deliberation in the design and what must have been some sorts of court for whatever sports and exercisers the locals engaged in. There was even a small fountain on a junction of paths.

The whole place was surrounded by a perimeter fence built of apparently the same material as the complex itself. What it was, he could not tell, especially not from a distance, but it was white. In some lighting it seemed slightly yellowish, like cream, and what amazed him was that the material could be formed into all sorts of ornaments and decorations. There was not an inch of space on the walls that was not carved in some way, mostly in patterns resembling ivy, and the columns seemed to be engraved with some ancient writing.

Despite all that deliberation and obvious design, he could not really see a pattern in the placement of each building. Perhaps there was some, it was just not clear to him. They were spread out over the grounds and linked one to the other, creating a very uneven garden inside. Despite its undefined shape the garden must have been a place of importance, for that was where a large statue of a man stood. Well, a man is how he would describe him, but what planet he came from or why he was immortalized in stone remained a mystery for now. One thing was for sure – the man stood tall, strong and even the sculpture radiated power and confidence.

But the boy found it hard to focus on one thing for very long. There was just so much for him to see, so much to take in, and he could not seem to run out of amazement. He was surprised to see that he was not the only one of his race around, but it soon turned out that some of the others did not join him among the recruits. The front garden where the assembly was held was packed seemingly to its limits, and from where he stood it proved difficult to see the front.

That was not exactly where he wanted to stare, though, for he wanted to take in all the variety around him. The other recruits looked so alien to him, ranging from humanoid figures with distinct yet minor differences through animal-like creatures to beings he could not even imagine.

His amazement and reverie were interrupted by someone bumping into him, what in a crowd like this was more than just common.

“Sorry!” the girl squealed, drawing his attention. He would have described her as an elf, especially because of her pointy ears, if not for the red skin that gave her an almost devilish look. But despite that her features were delicate and she sported a rather cute, triangular tattoo on her left cheek.

“It's alright,” he said with a smile as she moved her short black hair off her forehead. “What's your name?” he added, glad that some contact was established even if in such an awkward way.

“Soranik,” the girl replied, smiling back at him. “Friends call me Sora.”

“I'm Kyle,” he said. “I don't have a nickname.”

“You might just earn one, though,” she said.

Kyle could not hold a grin. “Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of,” he replied. Before he managed to ask how they are able to understand each other, a low, thundering sound of a bell filled the grounds. He stood on tiptoe to try and see over the taller recruits just who appeared before the assembly.

Several people in variously coloured suits – each a different hue, but all in monochrome – formed a half-circle that mimicked the rainbow. Each seemed to be marked in some other way, too, as there were circular emblems on their chests, distinct, noticeable and worn with pride. Before them, hovering about a foot above ground, was a person Kyle would only describe as a Smurf. He was short, blue-skinned, his hair white and receding, and his robe red.

“Recruits,” he said, loud enough for all of them to hear even though there was no microphone. “Some of you know why you're here, and many of you must have many questions,” he paused to murmurs of confirmation. “You are able to understand each other and me while on the school grounds because of the great emotional energy surrounding us, and that will become clear later.”

Kyle surely hoped so, for that explanation made no sense to him. But when he glanced at the girl next to him he saw that she must have been one of those who knew more, for her expression was much more knowing and she looked far less confused by all this.

The blue man continued: “You have been gathered here as new students of the Academy of Light. Here you will learn to wield great power through the use of what lies at your very core,” to this there were more murmurs, some of disbelief, but most of excitement.

“I am Appa Ali Apsa, Headmaster and behind me are the Guardians, the overseers and protectors of each class and each emotion you recruits will tame.”

He then proceeded to introduce each in turn, starting from the assembly's left and following the rainbow. In any other circumstances the whole thing would have dragged on and on, but this was so new, so _fascinating_ to Kyle that he wanted to take in every word, learn all there was there and then, and he could not care how much time the whole thing took.

First was the hulk in red with a slightly reptilian appearance. He had a scar on his upper lip and a gaze so stern it could almost turn to stone; while it clearly had no such power, it could make whoever it landed on freeze in place, so the end result was really the same. He was Atrocitus, overseer of Rage and at the same time head of school security.

Next to him stood a dog-like creature in orange. It cowered, clinging to something almost desperately, and that was the only indication that its front appendages were arms and that it could, in fact, stand upright. Its gaze was almost distrusting, and its eyes gleamed with something akin to envy. It – he – was Larfleeze, the treasurer and Guardian of Avarice.

The man in yellow right beside him caught Kyle's attention, for he looked a lot like Soranik, what with his red skin, pointy ears and black hair neatly combed back. But unlike her, his features were rough, and the small moustache made him appear a lot more like a cliché image of the devil. And everything else about this man only added to that impression. He stood tall, pride radiating from his confident self. He was Thaal Sinestro, head of Fear, historian and bookkeeper.

Next was, much to Kyle's sudden pride, a human. He wore green and looked just as sure of himself as the previous Guardians, if more cocky. He appeared to be no older than thirty-five, so far the only one whose age Kyle could assess. His toned body suggested he worked physically in some way, and in context the obvious conclusion would be a fighter of some kind, and that seemed to work with the man's smug grin and slightly unkempt brown hair. He was Harold Jordan, known as Hal, the overseer of Will and school administrators.

Next in line was a blue-clad alien with eyes so large it was impossible not to have him glance at you and so dark you could get lost in them while staring back. They contrasted with his milk-white skin that appeared stitched together because of peculiar, symmetric lines all over him. But despite that eerie appearance the alien was in no way gruesome or threatening; the smile he gave the assembled recruits radiated warmth and reassurance. He was Bro'dee Walker, annointed by his people as Saint, Guardian of Hope and the Academy's main healer.

Beside him stood a tall woman in ornate, tribal garments that revealed more than they covered. Her hair was pulled back in a few beaded braids while the rest of her head remained bald, but like much of her body, it sported tattoos in the same indigo colour as her outfit. In one hand she held a faintly gleaming wooden staff as her stern gaze swept over the recruits. She was Iroque, overseer of Compassion. But, for some reason, her other role was not stated, as if it was a secret.

Finally there was a woman in violet, with a star-like symbol on her chest, more distinct than the crests of others. To Kyle's surprise, she, too, was clearly from Earth. Her long black hair flowed down her back, forced behind her by the crown-like headdress she wore. Despite her outfit fitting her very tightly and accenting her curves, the suit in no way revealed anything, covering her up to her neck. The gaze the woman gave the recruits was calm and welcoming, but there was some sort of fire deep in her eyes. She was Carol Ferris, lady of Love and main advisor to students.

Each of them different, each representing a different emotion and different values, but standing side by side and welcoming the newcomers into the vast, outstanding universe.

A few more blue men – three from what Kyle could see – stepped forward. In fact, he was certain at least one of them had to be a woman, judging from the softer features on her face. They carried, no, levitated a large ornate chest with them, or at least a very large box, and set it in front of the Guardians.

Appa Ali Apsa motioned towards it almost dramatically. “This chest contains rings,” he announced. “Rings that will first and foremost allow you to tap into the limitless power of emotions, but they will also determine which path your life will take.”

While to some that surely sounded almost ominous, few had enough focus left to consider that. The Headmaster's words certainly sounded like each of them had some sort of predestined role to play, in what almost resembled a divine plan, and that did not sit exactly well with many of the recruits who believed one's destiny laid in one's own hands. The whole idea of _limitless_ power, however, was too appealing for most to bother wondering if they were essentially giving up their choice of where to take their own lives.

Kyle was certainly one of those.

The chest was opened and for the next several long moments there was nothing but light. At first the recruits saw colours, all the blue and green and yellow and the rest; those must have been the rings, barely visible in the blinding glow as they shot up, and then around. Just as said, each found a bearer, flying towards their chosen one to rest in their grip. As the rings scattered and their paths crossed, he light played tricks on observing eyes, creating hues that were not really there and eventually blending into white.

When the overwhelming brightness finally gave, Kyle found himself with one of the rings already on his finger. It was green, so according to what the Headmaster said, he was chosen for his will. What that meant he could not be sure, but questions could come later. Including those about the green, black and white suit that covered him, apparently replacing the clothes he wore before. It even scored the same circular emblem that adorned Hal Jordan's chest.

“This is a nice coincidence,” he heard Soranik say as he stared down at himself, taking in his new look. She, too, was now wearing green and the outfit did little to hide her shapely breasts. But as he managed to look up from them, not wanting to risk injury so early in his Academy career, he noticed there was something akin to relief in her smile.

“We're in the same class then,” he said, not wanting to address that, and glad she did not comment on his interest in her cleavage. “That's cool!”

The Headmaster called them all to join their respective Guardians, and the two of them tried to push their way towards Hal Jordan. As the crowd slowly dispersed and the recruits segregated themselves by colour, it made itself clear that no student received orange or indigo. But as most did not notice, it was not because no ring of such hue chose a bearer; it was because no rings were sent out to choose.

As the groups were formed, a few rings returned to the chest, most red, blue and yellow. It made sense for there being more tools than recruits, for really, who could foresee how many of the freshmen would represent which emotion?

The Guardians each let their new students towards the relevant sections of the Academy complex, and as they walked Kyle could not help but notice that not all of his colleagues appeared to be the same age as him. There was a rather small girl with pointy ears, but unlike Soranik, her skin was the same as a Caucasian human's. She looked no older than thirteen by Earth standards. But right next to her was an actual human, one that Kyle must have missed in the crowd. He was a short-haired redhead, and if Kyle was to guess, he would out him somewhere around twenty-seven.

But then again, seeing as he walked behind a huge alien snail, age was probably not the deciding factor.

Hal Jordan led them towards a building more or less in the middle of the complex. Just as the rest of the Academy it was built in white and decorated predominantly in a vine-like pattern, but the distinct Will logo was skilfully woven into the carvings. They could also see it above the main entrance to this part of the school, as well as most of the doors inside.

If Kyle was to rate the place, he would probably describe it as “lacking”. Unlike the outside, the walls were bare and only the columns in the main hall bore any decorations, in that same vine pattern. As the Guardian explained that very hall was to be their common room, a place where they could work on their studies and just hang out between and after lectures. The soft chairs and couch sure looked inviting enough, even if Kyle's artistic sense called for some improvements to the place.

Hal paused in the common room and turned to the recruits. “Behind you you is the dormitory, you freshmen sleep on the ground floor,” he announced. “There's three floors on this building, students of the higher years are sort of mixed up. Other than that we don't separate you in any way, but there's a changing room on each floor for those of you that want privacy. And a few loose blankets for those that don't use beds. If you need something else, just whistle.”

“Not everyone here can do that...” the young elf-looking girl pointed out. Kyle felt his eyes drawn to the snail.

Jordan sighed. “It's a figure of speech. Just tell me if you need anything else.” As nods answered him, he continued: “You can go to the bathroom and showers from the dormitories. There's two chambers and recruits usually separate themselves by male and female. For those of you who are both, neither or anything in between you can either choose who to shower with or shower separately.”

As he spoke, the freshmen started feeling a little more comfortable with their surroundings, and a little bit tired from the long assembly. They took the couch and chairs, at least those of them capable of sitting in them. The snail sort of curled up a little bit around its colourful alien shell.

The Guardian proceeded to explain that the main meals, that is breakfast and dinner, are eaten in the common dining hall in the main building of the complex, the same they were initiated in front of. Explaining time would be complicated, he concluded, for the planet they were on scored thirty-three Earth hours in its rotation cycle, and its orbit around the sun made it so that night lasted no longer than four hours in one season and as much as twenty in another. And, needless to say, that only cleared things up for Earthlings and those familiar with that planet. So to keep things simple, and to keep everyone up on time, their rings would wake them up and keep track of their schedule.

Most of the lectures would be with their Guardian, but they were to expect being taught by heads of other colours as well and to have some of their activities shared with students of other emotions. They were also told that the suits they now wore were given to them by their rings and would disappear should the band be removed. They were to serve both as their clothing and as their marks, as outfits that would differentiate them from the others and let them wear the crest with pride.

As the monologue continued, Kyle found his own mind wandering. It had to be a dream, it said, catching up with the shocking revelations of the day. He was on an alien planet in an Academy that was to teach him to wield some sort of cosmic force with the use of his willpower. Outrageous, he thought. Preposterous, surreal, even he as an artist would not make all this up.

And he did not really want to wake up.

“Right then!” Jordan clapped his hands, bringing Kyle back to reality. “Question time! I'm sure you have many.”

“Why us?” came the first question, the obvious one, in a slightly gurgling voice. It took the recruits a moment to realize it was the snail talking, for little if anything moved where they expected its mouth to be.

The Guardian smiled, and there was a hint of pride in that expression. “I hear that one every year,” he said, watching their faces as they wondered what his response will be. “Truth is, you have potential, and we want to help you use it properly and for the greater good.”

“Potential for what?” the teenage looking girl asked.

“For greatness,” Hal replied in an almost solemn tone. “Each class, each emotion has its own oath, its rule to live by. I was going to leave it for tomorrow, but since you want to know, I can tell you.”

Nods of variously shaped heads told him that indeed, the recruits wish to know what they were chosen to do with their new found powers.

The man raised his ring hand so that they could see it on his finger clearly and spoke the words he knew so well by heart.

“In brightest day, in blackest night,” and as he began the ring gleamed, and its light got brighter with each word. “No evil shall escape my sight,” Hal continued, his voice growing both louder and more passionate as he went. “Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power...”

And with those final words that sealed the oath his ring glowed brightly, almost blindingly so.

“ _Green Lantern's light_!”

There was a moment of deep silence as the brightness gradually lessened, until eventually their visions cleared once more.

“That was...” said a recruit whose distinct feature were tentacle-like protrusions from his forehead and back that reached as far down as his ankles. “Corny.”

Hal frowned at him. “It'll grow on you,” he replied, with audible disappointment.

Whatever would come next on that topic was, however, interrupted by a red hand in the air. “I have a question.”

Jordan nodded, and the girl asked: “Why do you teach emotions as dangerous as, say... anger?”

He smiled at that. “Soranik, isn't it?”

“... Yes,” she confirmed hesitantly. Clearly something about this conversation turned into territory she did not feel comfortable in.

“There has to be balance in the universe,” came the explanation. “With no day, would we not think the night is bright?”

“Deep,” Soranik said in an almost mocking tone, to which the Guardian somehow did not react. “They're dangerous.”

“But those emotions, too, can be used for good. They just need a different mind to wield them,” Hal gave her a reassuring smile. “I understand your concerns, believe me. But I ask you to trust us.”

She said nothing to that. Of course every recruit expected the people who were to teach them to know what they are doing. Her concerns, while perfectly logical, seemed to be isolated. So far there seemed to be no reason for alarm, even if rage brought images of people being torn to pieces and fear those of spiders crawling over you as you sleep.

“Now, you better get some rest,” Jordan said, rather suddenly heading to the exit. “Your work starts tomorrow, recruits!”

As he left, several pairs of variously shaped and coloured eyes followed him. “That was rude,” the redhead human said with a snort and went straight to the dormitories.

“Are you okay?” Kyle asked Soranik as she passed him, her expression stern and somewhat... pained?

“Fine,” she said. “Just tired. I'll see you tomorrow.”

“... Sure,” he frowned. “Good night.”


End file.
